Electric machines, often contained within a machine cavity of a housing, generally include a stator and a rotor. For some electric machines, the stator can be secured to the housing different coupling techniques to generally secure the electric machine within the housing. During operation of some electric machines, heat energy can by generated by both the stator and the rotor, as well as other components of the electric machine. For some electric machines, the increase in heat energy can, at least partially, impact electric machine operations.